1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater cutting devices. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for cutting holes in the armor of ships and the like which utilize shaped linear explosive charges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting devices comprising a housing divided by a liner into an explosive charge containing compartment and a watertight standoff volume are well known. In the prior art, such devices have typically utilized liners having shapes ranging from that of a half circle to that of an inverted V. Liners having such shapes have done their jobs adequately. Therefore, improvements in cutting devices have, over the years, generally been concerned with parts other than liners and the shape of the liners has remained fairly constant.